Heart of the Cards
by BelleDayNight
Summary: A mysterious card, Dark Magician Girl has added itself to Yugi's collection. It causes strange emotions to stir for the pharaoh and begins to affect the Dark Magician's behavior on the field of battle, but why? Mahaado x Mana x Atem from Ancient Egypt
1. Heart of the Cards 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YGO._**

**_Summary: A mysterious card has added itself to Yugi's collection. It causes strange emotions to stir for the pharaoh and begins to affect the Dark Magician's behavior on the field of battle, but why? MahaadoMana_**

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter One  
**

Before class, while Yugi was busy trying to put the finishing touches on his essay, Joey was shuffling through his cards. A tournament was coming up, hosted by Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler wanted to make sure that his best friend had the absolute best deck assembled.

"Hey Yug?" Joey questioned, a confused look crossed his dark eyes as he held up an unfamiliar card. Yugi looked up from his paper and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the card in Joey's hand.

"Where did you get this?" Yugi asked as he examined the unfamiliar monster card. He had never seen it before and yet it seemed oddly familiar to him. He could feel the soul of the pharaoh stirring within him. This card must somehow be linked to the pharaoh's past.

"I got it outta your set of cards buddy," Joey replied as he began to flip through more of Yugi's cards in search of more mysteries. "She looks pretty cool. Think you'll add her to your deck?"

The card was Dark Magician Girl and Yugi had no idea how she ended up in his deck. With his free hand that wasn't holding the new card he touched the Millennium puzzle that hung around his neck. 'Pharaoh?' Yugi called mentally.

The pharaoh appeared in spirit form to stand beside Yugi. He peered over the young man's shoulder to see what had drawn his attention. For a moment the pharaoh's heart seemed to stop when he took in the sight. There was something familiar about those mischievous green eyes that stared back at him from the dueling card.

"Dark Magician Girl," Yugi read aloud. The pharaoh sighed, no memories surfaced but he was certain that this Dark Magician Girl was related to his past. "It looks like she's a complementary card to the Dark Magician."

Joey snatched the card and placed it within Yugi's dueling deck. "Then she'll definitely be played at the next tournament because the Dark Magician is your trump card." A sly grin crossed Joey's face and he turned around to make sure that Tèa wouldn't be around to hit him upside the head. "This will be great on Kaiba's virtual reality game! She's pretty hot!"

Yugi just looked at Joey blankly, choosing not to comment on his friend's blond moment.

'_I'll agree with Joey on this one,'_ the pharaoh spoke to Yugi. _'She is quite becoming. However, there is something about that card that strikes a strong accord with me. It is much the same feeling I have regarding the Dark Magician. We can place faith in this card.'_

"I'll trust in the heart of my cards Joey. The Dark Magician Girl showed up in my cards for a reason." Yugi decided, taking heed of the pharaoh's words, as he gathered his belongings to head to class. He took back the cards that Joey was looking through but for the rest of the day he was distracted trying to figure out how a card magically would appear in his deck.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

**3000 years ago**

After the conclusion of a tedious meeting with the other five priests of the palace, Mahaado made his way back to his place of residence. He had left his apprentice Mana alone for nearly three hours and felt an urge to check on her progress. He felt slightly guilty for leaving her with so much busy work, but he believed in productivity.

Mana was nearly eighteen now and showed so much promise. She was clearly bright and had never disappointed him, but he did frown upon her work ethic. She was always doing exactly what he requested but never exerted any extra effort. If she only applied herself to her studies half as much as she did to her pranks then she would be amazing and unparalleled in her strength. A rare smile crossed his lips at the thought of his apprentice reaching her potential.

He cast a weary glance at the Millennium Ring that hung around his neck as a curse. He knew that its origins were evil but it was his duty to bear the burden and he would do so without complaint. However, because of that burden he would never again be free to perform his magical arts to his true ability unless in his temple.

He knocked softly on the door to his study, "Mana?" Mahaado opened the door and peered into the dark, abandoned room. His eyebrows drew together as he took in the sight of scrolls neatly piled on the desk and a letter addressed to him.

The message did little to appease his annoyance when he read the bubbly script of his pupil. He wasn't so upset that she didn't do her studies as much as he was annoyed that at any moment the High Priest Set was sure to be pounding on his door demanding the where-abouts of a certain pharaoh.

He placed the letter back upon the desk and left his residence to begin his quest for his two best friends. He had grown up with the former prince and held an undying loyalty for the man. The pharaoh had a dream of equality in the kingdom and for that Mahaado's respect had never wavered.

Eight years ago when he was at the age of fifteen, young for a magician and recently burdened with the Millennium Ring, Mana had entered his life. She had just turned ten and her family had been killed in a horrible fire, but her father had been a famous magician in his own right. Word had reached the prince of the tragedy and he had left to collect the girl personally.

Mana had been living with some neighbors in her village and they were afraid for her. Always before she had been incredibly bright and the star of her father's eye. Her talents as a young magician were already famous. Naturally Mahaado accompanied the prince on this trip.

The amazing thing was Mana's reaction to seeing the prince and his priest. For days she had been completely mute and shed no tears. Her emerald eyes were dark in grief. When the prince spoke to her she nodded and agreed to come with him back to the palace. He urged Mahaado to kneel beside him before the young girl.

Upon seeing Mahaado something in the girl changed. Her dark eyes suddenly had a light to them and without warning she lunged forward towards his chest and her hands fisted on the front of his white cotton shirt. She began to sob uncontrollably and after casting the prince a confused look Mahaado reluctantly placed his arms around the ten year old.

"Mana, this is Priest Mahaado. He is a great magician and my most trusted friend. You will be his apprentice." Mahaado looked in shock at his prince; he was not expecting such an occurrence; he was young for a magician himself and just recently arrived at the rank of priest.

Mana pulled back and looked at the prince questioningly. "My prince thank you for this opportunity," she solemnly bowed before the pharaoh-to-be. She then smiled shyly at Mahaado, an embarrassed pink staining her cheeks. "Master, forgive me for messing up your shirt. I have not been myself lately," she bowed her head.

Mahaado looked past the girl to give the prince one more perplexed look, but the boy merely smiled good naturedly at him. "I am honored to have one such as you be my apprentice." Mana looked up at this surprised.

"Come along Mana, we must return to the palace, my father will become anxious if I am gone for too long," the prince explained, his amethyst eyes twinkled warmly. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Mana shook her head no. "Then you shall share my horse with me." He offered his hand to the girl that was only three years his junior. She slipped her small hand into his slightly larger one and followed him to his white stallion.

Once again Mahaado was surprised but he shouldn't have been. For after that day the prince and Mana had become the best of friends, though their mischief together was often frowned upon. Who would have thought that the future king of Egypt's two best friends were a couple of magicians?

Mahaado shook his head to clear it of his reminiscing thoughts. One would have thought that in eight years time at least one of those two would have matured enough to not go running around playing games as soon as their respective teachers were distracted.

His first stop would be to check the vases, but he doubted they would be found there. Sure enough High Priest Set was waiting for him at the large vases that lined the main hallway.

"Where are they?" Priest Set demanded as soon as Mahaado came into view. Mahaado raised a brow and surveyed the hallway, assuring himself that they were indeed not present. He returned Set's angry blue gaze with a shrug.

"I doubt if they would have stayed in the palace when they had three hours to escape our boring lessons," Mahaado answered in his calm, impassive voice. It was the sort of tone that he knew irked Set.

Priest Set adjusted his necklace and scowled at the other priest. Mahaado crossed his arms over his chest and glared silently, not blinking his grey eyes. The two stood facing off until the shuffling of feet interrupted their silent staring duel.

Priest Karim and Priestess Isis turned around the corner and noticed the two powerful priests squared off in front of the female magician's favorite hiding vase. "I gather that the pharaoh and your apprentice have gone missing?" Isis questioned Mahaado.

The stern look that Mahaado was giving Set faded as he felt a sense of embarrassment begin to take over. The pharaoh and his apprentice were the two people that Mahaado cared for most in the world; he would do anything for either one of them. No sacrifice would be too big when it came to either of them. However, standing before his peers with knowing looks on their faces sometimes made him question his choices of loyalty.

Before he could answer a familiar giggle could be heard. The four priests in attendance all looked up towards the sounds that were originating from the rafters above their heads. Stepping out of the shadows was the female magician and the twenty-one year old pharaoh.

Mana was clutching the pharaoh's arm and he was sporting a large grin. "Looks like they found us Mana," the pharaoh stage whispered to his companion in crime. He looked down at his priests and took in the angry expressions on both Set and Mahaado's faces. "I think it would be best if we returned to our studies."

"Yes my prince, I enjoyed myself." Mana released the pharaoh's arm and then scratched her head for a moment. "My apologies, I mean my pharaoh," she corrected belatedly. The two climbed down the walls to reach the ground level with the priests.

Isis and Karim took their leave after paying the pharaoh their respects. Isis mouthed 'good luck' to Mana in reference to her teacher.

"Pharaoh, we have a great deal of policy to discuss. You should take your position more seriously. People are starving in the streets. You do not have the time to waste with childhood foolishness." Set gave Mana a pointed look.

Mahaado intervened before Mana said something to anger the high priest and earn herself punishment. He wrapped his arm tightly across her shoulders and turned her away to walk back towards their residence. "Come my apprentice, we have much work to do."

After Mahaado led Mana into their home he shut the door firmly behind him. Mana turned to him and bowed before him in humility and spoke quietly. "I am sorry master for shaming you with my disrespectful behavior."

Mahaado sighed deeply before lifting her chin with a hooked finger, to make her look at him. He offered her a small smile. "You did not shame me. But you can make me proud by focusing on your studies." She looked about to protest but he cut her off. "And do not blame the pharaoh for your mischief. I am afraid to ask what the two of you did in the three hours since I left you."

Mana smiled beautifully at him and the carefree light he cherished in her emerald eyes returned. "We went into the streets in disguise and we helped random people that seemed in need."

Mahaado walked towards his desk chair and sat down. He lifted his brow to encourage Mana to continue. "We snuck into the kitchen and took some of the parcels for dinner and gave it out to the hungry." She giggled. "The prince will pretend to get angry at dinner because his favorite foods will be missing from the course."

"Don't you mean pharaoh, not prince?" Mahaado corrected. Mana nodded vigorously. She opened her mouth to continue with what the devious duo had done in his absence but Mahaado was too tired to listen to it all now. He raised a hand to stop her from continuing. "Mana, continue with some of the scrolls I left you. I'm just going to sleep for a small while."

Mana agreed and left her master to dedicate herself wholly to her studies. Half an hour had passed and she went to check on Mahaado. He worried her at times. She knew that the Millennium Ring he wore around his neck drained him. She knew that because of the ring and some sort of hidden danger involved with it he could not unleash his full powers.

She also knew that High Priest Set constantly taunted him for his seemingly weak powers and though he wouldn't admit it, it upset Mahaado. Mana frowned, just because one does not show off his strength does not mean it isn't there. Looking down at her master brought tears to her eyes. He was so young and yet forced to take on so much responsibility.

The pharaoh was also in a similar role, but he found time to cut loose with Mana. Mahaado never allowed himself that luxury. Mana reached down to brush the dark bangs that fell over Mahaado's closed eyes. His hair was so soft and she felt honored to be one of the few to have ever seen him in such a state.

Normally his headdress hid his hair from view. Other than herself, she doubted if anyone had even seen his hair after he turned fifteen. His face looked so drawn when he was awake and even during sleep he looked tired. She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead before letting his hair fall back over the skin. She pulled his blanket over his body and then left to return to her studies.

Mahaado opened his eyes as soon as he felt Mana leave him to return to her studies. A small smile crossed his lips as he pulled the blanket tighter over his body. It was times like these that he was grateful that the pharaoh had gifted him with this apprentice. Mana had become family to him as he surely had become to her.

He closed his eyes and slept peacefully knowing that he was not alone.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Yugi was feeling rather desperate. The game was not progressing as he would like and it was only the preliminary rounds of the tournament. He needed to draw a monster card direly.

A grain of hope instilled itself in his heart when his next draw revealed Dark Magician Girl. He was able to play her and protect his life points. This duel wasn't over yet!

He survived three more rounds with his opponent before he drew out the Dark Magician. The pharaoh within him encouraged Yugi in his play.

When the Dark Magician was unlocked from the card something strange happened to the monster. The purple haired being blinked in astonishment as thoughts unrelated to attack and defense crossed his mind. He had a flash of a memory involving a dark haired girl clinging to the front of his shirt; only he was wearing white cotton, not the familiar purple armor.

The Dark Magician frowned in confusion but ignored the thoughts when his master's next order was called and he attacked his opponent. He then returned to defense mode and stood guard ready for his next turn.

From the corner of his eye he noticed something pink and blue shoot across the field and attack. It returned to his side and he was astonished by the sense of familiarity. No thoughts such as this had ever crossed the Dark Magician's mind to his remembrance, but perhaps long ago something like this had happened? He was unsure but tried to focus on the battle.

The next attack against his side was easily deflected. However it was the next move of his master that sent the Dark Magician into a world of confusion. The pink and blue blur fighting alongside him giggled and he turned to look at her. Feelings of familiarity overwhelmed the mage.

The Dark Magician Girl went charging towards the opposing side but was stopped by a trap card. A blast of energy was shot back towards the Dark Magician Girl that would have annihilated her.

Acting without orders, the Dark Magician leapt in front of the Dark Magician Girl and blocked the blast with his green staff. He then returned to his former position and resumed play, no other thoughts other than obeying his master coming to mind.

Yugi blinked in astonishment. "Did you see that?" He asked the pharaoh that dwelled within the Millennium puzzle around his neck. _'I did and I must say that those two monsters must be somehow related to the mystery surrounding me.'_

Yugi took a deep breath and looked through his cards to strategize a foolproof way to defeat his opponent. He found the perfect combination to accomplish his task. Using his Dark Magician and his Dark Magician Girl he was able to pull off a sound victory.

**TBC**

**_A/N: If you are a fan of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl then join the yahoo group DarkMagicianDarkMagicianGirl in my profile. _**


	2. Heart of the Cards 2

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Two  
**

**3000 years ago in Ancient ****Egypt**

Today was the big day! Mana couldn't keep the grin from her face as she looked towards the sundial for the time of day. It was almost time to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and the pharaoh would be coming to pick her up and escort her to the party he had arranged for.

She tried to sneak a peak into the festivities but it seemed the pharaoh knew her too well for that and had guards posted so she couldn't enter. He also had High Priest Set place a barrier that could detect whether or not she used her magic to gain access. Mana scoffed at that. "I could get past his barrier easily," she decided to herself. It was true too, for Mahaado was the greatest magician and he had taught her well.

It would be fun to beat Set.

The mischievous twinkle that often filled her emerald eyes ignited at the prospect of causing the high priest's temper to rise. "I know that look," a familiar voice broke into her internal plotting. Mana looked up in surprise at seeing the pharaoh standing inside her room with an amused expression, arms crossed over his chest.

"How long have you been there?" Mana asked warily as she looked over her friend appreciatively. He looked very handsome this day with his tanned skin contrasting sharply with his white clothing and long dark purple cape. His gold earrings, arm bands, and head dress added to his exotic good looks with his spiky tri-colored hair.

There was amusement in the pharaoh's amethyst orbs as he took in the sight of the young woman standing before him. She was dressed casually in a beige linen dress, but with the gold jewelry that he had given her and her normally untamed hair was brushed out long and silkily behind her. He didn't answer her question, he hardly heard it. "You look beautiful," he told her with a smile as he reached out his hand in invitation for her.

Mana blushed under the praise from the most powerful man in all of Egypt. "Thank you," she replied with a shy smile. She wasn't sure why his complement embarrassed her. They had been friends since childhood. He was like a brother to her, nothing more!

The two stepped out of her residence and were immediately escorted by a troop of guards who stood sentinel outside waiting for the pharaoh to exit with his charge. Mana bit her lower lip as she began to scan the hallways in search of someone she knew wouldn't be back yet. The pain in her chest at the realization that he wouldn't be present for her celebration almost brought tears to her eyes.

But if there was one thing Mana did not do, it was cry. She had only cried once in her life and that was after the death of her family. Pharaoh Atem looked over at the birthday girl on his arm with concern. "Are you alright?"

Mana offered a wobbly smile in response. "Of course, thank you so much for this my prince."

Atem smiled at her warmly before giving her arm a gentle squeeze and whispering, "that's Pharaoh in public my friend."

"Forgive me," Mana whispered with a bow of her head, bringing her chin towards her chest.

"My pharaoh," an older man, the head of the palace security in Mahaado's absence, kneeled in front of the young pharaoh and his mage. "There is trouble in the East that requires your presence."

"I see," Atem replied quietly as he cast Mana a worried look out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious she was disappointed, but was fighting to hide it from him. He already knew that Mahaado being absent from her celebration was weighing heavily on her, but if he too wasn't present for her she would certainly be upset no matter how well she buried the emotion.

Mana placed her small hand over the one that was holding her arm and patted it gently as she smiled warm-heartedly at her pharaoh. "Do be careful pharaoh," she told him in way of saying goodbye.

Atem was torn. He looked past the guard kneeling before him, only to see his cousin, High Priest Set standing with his arms folded over his chest impatiently. "I will leave shortly, you may rise." He informed the man before keeping his grip firm upon Mana and leading her towards the banquet for her birthday.

It wasn't a big event. Most people did not merit an invitation to a celebration at the palace of the pharaoh. The priests, with the exception of Mahaado, and some other high ranked officials were in attendance. "Let us eat before we leave for our journey," Atem offered Mana as he continued to walk with her on his arm towards the large feast set out.

"Leave on our journey?" Mana echoed confused, but her mouth began to water at the sight of all the food laid out on the grand banquet table.

Pharaoh Atem released her arm as he sat in his throne like chair at the head of the table. He gestured to the chair to his right, the place of honor for the young mage to sit. "Yes, you'll be accompanying me."

Mana blinked at him in confusion but it was not her place to question the pharaoh no matter if they were childhood friends.

Atem laughed at the confused expression, causing many raised eyebrows from the high ranked officials that were not aware of the pharaoh's personal life or anything about him outside of meetings. "Yes, Mana, it wouldn't be safe for me to travel without a mage at my side."

The tips of Mana's ears burned crimson, as she found herself blushing at the pharaoh's high opinion of her. "I'm afraid I'm not very good though, I'll probably just mess up."

Atem shrugged. "Guess that makes it a better incentive for Mahaado to join us when he returns to the palace then, does it not?" The pharaoh then returned his attention to his guests and clapped twice, signaling for the food to be served. High Priest Set sat on the pharaoh's other side, glaring at the troublesome woman sitting across from him for most of the duration of the meal.

"So Set, I heard that you had a problem with a snake infestation in your quarters yesterday," Mana began innocently as she sipped from her wine goblet. The pharaoh began to choke on his laughter when Set's cobalt blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Funny how you would have heard about the infestation when no one else knew," Set remarked caustically. He leaned forward in an intimidating fashion. "One might think you had something to do with it."

Mana smiled disarmingly at him. "Why would a powerful mage, such as myself, waste time with such foolish childish activities?" Her tone of voice was innocent enough.

"Why indeed," Set muttered darkly as he stabbed the meat on his plate fiercely with his knife. He kept his eyes focused on the birthday girl, enjoying silently how she squirmed under his watchful eye. "Do not think your innocent act will always save you," he warned.

Mana took a nervous swallow from her goblet and flashed the pharaoh a quick nervous glance. Atem cleared his throat. "I believe I have had my fill, now would be a good time to depart Mana." He turned to Set, "You are in charge in my absence."

The high priest nodded, he was already aware of this. He didn't agree with the idea of the pharaoh roaming across the desert but he knew that sometimes it was unavoidable. "Go with Ra cousin," he answered.

Mana followed the pharaoh out of the banquet hall towards the stables where the guards leaving with him waited. His beautiful white horse was saddled and ready for the journey. Mana looked around, in search of the horse that would be used for her traveling.

Atem noticed her search and laughed, drawing her attention. "Have you grown too old to share my horse?" He teased as he ran his fingers through the long white mane of his dearly loved horse.

The colored drained from Mana's face in mortification that the pharaoh might have thought she insulted him. She trusted her life to Atem, but some of his servants didn't like her for her friendly actions towards him. "I didn't mean to insinuate---," she trailed off, not sure how to apologize.

The pharaoh shook his head at her; she never ceased to entertain him. With a graceful leap he pulled himself to sit upon his horse's strong back. He reached down before Mana could react and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her up alongside him. She stretched her leg across the horse so that she was able to settle in behind the king of Egypt.

She reached her arms around his waist and buried her face in the silky material of his royal cape. She couldn't contain the gleeful laughter that erupted from her throat. Atem looked over his shoulder at her and gave a questioning look. Mana simply shook her head, loving the feel of riding the most beautiful horse in all of Egypt.

"My pharaoh," one of the guards rode his horse in front of his king. "Are you ready?" Atem nodded his head, sighing at the fact that no one was allowed to know his first name. Even Mana and Mahaado were unaware of his true name. He followed behind the first few soldiers in his company, enjoying the feel of Mana trustingly holding him from behind.

He wouldn't deny that he cared for her, daresay loved her even. With her he felt his spirit free of the burdens he was forced to carry since the day he took the position of pharaoh after his father's untimely death. He knew that eventually he would have to take a queen and she needed to be of royal blood which ruled out the woman that was clinging to him with such devotion.

She would give her life to him, he had no doubt. The idea of having her absolute loyalty should have been reassuring, but instead he found himself feeling empty. He valued friendship and loyalty, but what he really wanted was to be loved for himself and not his crown. The only two individuals he knew with certainty that cared for him as a person were his two mages.

He felt anger directed towards Mahaado. The priest chose to live a life that lacked any form of pleasure. Atem had only seen the man laugh a handful of times, and each one had been a result of some crazy antic of the woman sitting behind him.

Mahaado took his position seriously which was good, but it was also unhealthy. He had dedicated his life to serving the pharaoh. Sometimes Atem wondered if that fierce loyalty had anything to do with the time Mahaado saved him from being bitten by a snake as children.

It was soon after Mana had come to live in the palace. She and Atem were in the gardens talking when Mahaado joined them. The snake appeared out of no where and Mahaado had jumped before the pharaoh and protected him from the fangs, taking the bite himself. Atem had made a comment about how when he was pharaoh he wanted to find a way so that everyone was treated equally, a way that servitude could be eliminated.

After that incident, Mahaado's devotion to Atem had become somewhat religious. He was quick to scold Mana for acting too familiar around the prince, though he would often forget himself and act the same way, much to the amusement of Mana and embarrassment of Mahaado.

"Is something wrong?" Mana asked quietly when she felt Atem sigh deeply.

"No, I was just thinking about some things," Atem answered solemnly. Mana seemed to sense his sorrow, as only she seemed adept at doing and hugged him tight from behind. Atem felt his heart lift at her freely given affection and shifted the reins of his horse into one hand. With his free hand he reached behind his shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"Ugh," Mana complained as she tried to fix her hair. The wind had already ruined the carefully brushed look she sported during her feast, but now the pharaoh had further made it a mess. "Now your people will think I have no respect for you with me being so ill-kempt."

A hearty laugh burst out of Atem. "I doubt it will be the first time, nor the last. Do not concern yourself my dark magician girl." He assured her, using the name of her Ka spirit that she had yet to master. He was confident that eventually she would learn to control her Ka spirit with as much skill as Mahaado employed with his Magician of Illusion.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

It was late the next evening when the pharaoh and his female mage returned to the palace, their business in the East settled. Outside the door of her residence they said their goodbyes while several guards waited anxiously to escort the pharaoh to his own rooms.

"Thank you so much prince," Mana tried to speak in a proper tones but was dismayed when she yawned. The pharaoh shook his head at her and grinned. He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her warm body pressed up against his. It was a mostly foreign feeling to have physical contact with someone. He returned the hug, for a moment feeling like a normal man, not one burdened with the responsibilities of a nation.

"You'll have breakfast with me in the morning," Atem informed her when she drew back. Mana nodded in assent, not that she really could refuse if she wanted. "Cheer up, Mahaado might not be back, but in the mean time you have me to entertain." He smirked at her.

"Right, as long as there isn't some national emergency," Mana teased in a half-smile. Atem shrugged and Mana moved quickly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear before she pushed him gently and shut the door in his face.

On the other side, Atem raised his fingers to his cheek. He had never been kissed before. He stared at the door blankly for several long moments before he found himself smiling softly. He turned and allowed his guards to escort him back to his rooms. No doubt, Priest Set was waiting to inform him of more pertinent business to attend to.

He resisted the urge to look once more at the closed door that led to the residence of his two mages. At least after spending the last two days in the light hearted company of Mana he could find the strength to get through the boring meetings that were required of him.

Mana stood staring at the door after she had shut it in the pharaoh's face. She was unsure of what magic possessed her to cause her to do something so foolish as to kiss the king of Egypt! She was so confused, the pharaoh was her friend but now he was also considered a god. To touch a god was death, and yet she had shared his horse with him, hugged him, and now kissed him.

But then, he didn't seem to mind.

And besides, she smiled ruefully; he really needs to be shown some affection.

The smile quickly slid off her face when she turned around to see her teacher, her beloved Mahaado, looking back at her, with an unhappy expression and somewhat of a dark look in his silver eyes.

"It isn't wise to act so familiar with the pharaoh," Mahaado spoke, his voice breaking the thick silence in the atmosphere between them. Mana shifted her weight but didn't answer, she already knew that.

Mahaado watched the display between his apprentice and his pharaoh with mixed emotions. It lifted his spirits to see the two of them enjoying one another's company while at the same time he felt a strong sense of jealousy. However, he knew the rules of society did not condone such behavior. He worried for Mana's safety at the hands of some of the more noble class of society. The pharaoh had ideas to destroy the caste system, but it was far from reality.

Many of the higher society already hated Mana for the mere fact that she was a woman living in the palace in a position not as a concubine. Many of those same people hated Priestess Isis for the same reason. He had heard the various rumors with a mix of amusement and disgust. Many seemed to think that Mana wasn't his apprentice, but in actuality his mistress.

At times he suspected that High Priest Set was responsible for spreading some of the rumors if only to make him look inept at his duties as a magician.

"Well," Mana began, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "He is human, why shouldn't people expect him to act like that?"

Mahaado arched his brow, "You realize it is the belief of our culture that pharaoh is god."

"But that's ridiculous! You and I both know that!" Mana shouted annoyed with that reasoning. Mahaado quickly rose to his feet, his height towering over that of his foolish apprentice. He backed her against the door, arms caging around her as he leaned down to speak in her face.

"To say that in anyone else's ear would be death," he warned his silver eyes serious as he seemed to pierce her soul with one look. He brought his hands away from the door and rested them upon her bare shoulders, noticing the new gold arm bands that she wore on her upper arms, no doubt a gift from the pharaoh. "You must be careful with the way you act," his eyes softened as he released her and walked back to the chair he was formerly occupying.

"Many do not like for a female to be in the palace, much less taking so many liberties and being as close as you are to the pharaoh." Mahaado continued, his voice sounded tired.

Mana walked towards her weary teacher, feeling guilty for causing him more trouble to mull over in his mind. He worried more than was necessary and she didn't want him worried about her as well. "But, he's my best friend," she frowned as she stood in front of him.

Unexpectedly, Mahaado reached out and grasped both of her wrists in his hands. His eyes sought hers and he could see that she was on the verge of tears. The harsh words he was about to utter fell away from his tongue and he found himself speechless. He pulled the woman to him in an impromptu hug, something exceedingly rare.

Mana clung to his robes in a tight embrace and he could feel her tears begin to seep into his clothing as she cried silently. "Mana I wanted to be here for your birthday," he told her quietly, knowing that in his absence the pharaoh was the only other person she felt comfortable enough to be with.

"Can't I go with you next time? I hate when you abandon me. I can help you," she pleaded, her face pressed against his neck.

Soothingly Mahaado ran his hands up her back. He felt an urge to sigh, but restrained it. He was familiar with the fear that Mana was experiencing now. He and the pharaoh were the people Mana loved and cared for. If she was to lose them, he wasn't sure how she would cope. That thought often drove him to fight hard to survive. He kissed the top of her head, smelling the fresh fragrances that she always carried with her of exotic flowers.

He released her and pushed her away slightly so that he could rise and walk away from her. With his back turned to her, he spoke. "You can not always follow where I go. You must learn to be strong and stand on your own. Pharaoh and I will not always be around." He steeled himself to not look at her, for he knew his harsh words would cause her pain.

He could hear her sharp intake of air. "Don't say things like that," she whispered.

Mahaado turned to look at her sadly, "It is the truth." Mana's eyes narrowed and she walked past him towards her bedroom without another word. He watched her leave with a heavy heart. He knew the words he spoke were the truth no matter how hard he wanted to protect her from reality.

From the inner folds of his robes, he pulled out the necklace he had purchased for her while he was on his mission. If he hadn't made the stop to acquire the gift he would have made it in time for her celebration, but the necklace was too perfect for him to ignore. He walked silently towards her bedroom and saw that she was sound asleep.

He smiled fondly at the picture she made. She never did have trouble falling asleep. Usually the second her head hit the pillow she was out like an extinguished flame. He placed the necklace on the nightstand beside the table and left as silently as he entered. She would find the necklace in the morning.

He closed the door behind him and went to his room to gather his things. His mission was not completed but he had hurried back to the palace for his apprentice. When he discovered she was absent and with the pharaoh he decided to await their return. He would use the excuse of reporting to the pharaoh before returning to his duties in the West.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo**

**Present Day**

Yami and Tèa sat across from one another at the dance club, watching their friends try their luck at Dance Dance Revolution. Duke was talented at the game, while Tristen was sadly pathetic.

Serenity stood by watching the two trying to impress her with a shy, yet amused look on her fair face. Her older brother Joey stood beside her with a protective arm around her shoulder, as if he was afraid one of his two friends would give up on the dance game and try to kidnap his sister and make a run for it.

"So," Tèa began, trying to strike up a conversation with the pharaoh that inhabited the body of her good friend Yugi. Yami turned to look at her, his amethyst eyes revealing she had his undivided attention. "Did you figure anything out about that card of yours?"

Yami frowned, his hands instinctually going towards the deck of cards that resided within his jacket pocket. His eyes grew dark before answered. "I'm not quite sure, but she is connected to my Dark Magician. There is something special about those two cards."

Tèa reached across the table and grasped the time-displaced pharaoh's hand. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll figure it out and you've got your friends to help you."

Yami returned the smile. "Yes, Tèa, I do have my friends to count on." His eyes started to unfocus on the teenaged woman in front of him as he struggled to find any sort of memory of his past-life that might answer his millions of questions. "There was that stone template depicting the Dark Magician," he recollected.

"Right, in your tomb that was guarded by Isis Ishtar and her family. Should we try to contact her or Shadi and see if they know anything more about this?" Tèa suggested.

Yami pulled his hand out from under Tèa's and pulled out the card he had resting on the top of his deck. The smiling, cheerful face of the Dark Magician Girl looked back at him. He knew this card was important to him, perhaps equally or even more meaningful than the Dark Magician, his most loyal servant. Next he pulled out the Dark Magician card and laid them both upon the table top before him.

Tèa watched him closely, frowning at the tragic look that crossed his eyes, if only for a moment as he gazed at the two figures engraved on those game cards. "You don't know what its like to look at something and know that you should remember something important about it and yet be unable to," Yami spoke softly, almost to himself.

"Yugi Motou," the deep, challenging voice of Marik Ishtar caused all other noises in the loud dance hall to become silent. Yami looked up to meet the golden gaze of the young man that caused so much trouble in recent months when possessed by a dark spirit controlled by the millennium rod.

"Yes?" Yami answered, rising to his feet in anticipation.

The challenging look in Marik's eyes disappeared and was replaced by a pleading look. "I need your help. Something is wrong with my sister, Isis."

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed as he hurried to follow his former nemesis. Tèa followed quickly behind him and he could hear his other four friends catching up as well. "What has happened to your sister?"

Marik gave Yami a brief look. "Pharaoh, she had a vision of the past but then fell asleep into some sort of trance-like state. She keeps muttering the names of Karim, Mahaado, and Mana. I found Shadi, but he hasn't been able to help."

"Shadi? Isn't that the weird Egyptian guy that shows up at random who talks in riddles?" Joey asked as he hurried to walk alongside Yugi. Marik's eyes narrowed at the 'weird Egyptian' comment, but he nodded his head in answer regardless.

Yami spoke no more, his mind was a whirl. Those names that Marik mentioned were familiar. He knew them from somewhere but he couldn't identify where!

**TBC**

**_A/N: So, the names of the characters is probably pretty confusing since they are different depending on whether you are using the Japanese or American version of YuGiOh or talking about their present life or their Egyptian past life. Yami is the present day pharaoh, only he doesn't remember that his name is Pharaoh Atem and the body he shares is that of Yugi Motou. Mahaado is the human incarnate of the Dark Magician, and Mana is the human incarnate of the Dark Magician Girl. Marik is also called Malik, Isis is also called Ishizu, Tèa_****_is also Anzu, et cetera. _**


	3. Heart of the Cards 3

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Three  
**

Mana awoke with a sense of contentment and stretched lazily in her soft, warm bed. She cast a casual glance towards her window that faced the Eastern sky and smiled softly as she caught the last few moments of sunrise.

Mornings were the best.

Every morning started out without mistakes.

By evening, Mana would be reminded all too much of her failures, so morning was certainly best because it always offered hope. Plus, Ra was the sun god so the sunrise could only be seen as something positive.

After releasing a sigh, Mana knew that she had best get out of bed to begin her day. No doubt Mahaado had plenty lined up for her to do since she put off most of her studies to spend time with Atem. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the fun she shared with the pharaoh during his last trip.

With that thought on her mind she turned and noticed the necklace on her nightstand. Her heart skipped a beat as she reached for the golden charm. It was the most stunning work of art she had ever seen. Inlaid within the gold were stones of jade.

"Wow," whispered out of her lips as she lifted the charm and turned it over in her palms delicately. Jade was an exceedingly rare stone. It had to have come from the far reaches of the East. She could only think of one man who would give her something like it.

With a new excitement in her movements, Mana threw off her covers and rushed to dress. The urgency to see her teacher and thank him motivated her haste in preparing for the day.

"Mahaado!" Mana called when she rushed out of her bedroom doors. He wasn't in the common rooms of their apartment. A little more tentative now that she was approaching his personal quarters, she called out "Teacher?"

There was no answer as she knocked on his door. Mana took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden flutter of butterflies within her belly. She shook her head, trying to clear away those feelings. It was silly to have a crush on her teacher. "Teacher?" She called once more as she bravely pushed open his door.

The necklace was clutched tightly in her hand and fell to her side inside the fist she formed at the sight before her. Mahaado's bed was un-slept in and the covers without a single wrinkle. Her joy in her gift was fading at the realization that her teacher was not present and hadn't been for some hours.

"Thank you anyway," Mana muttered as she turned back towards her room. She was going to ask Mahaado to help her put on her necklace, but now she would simply do it herself. The gift was lovely, but she would always prefer to spend time with the man she respected and loved unconditionally than to have something of material value.

Her melancholy state didn't last long, as it never really did. Mana was too upbeat an individual to let things get her down. The brisk knock at her front door reminded her of the pharaoh's invitation to breakfast.

She forced a smile upon her face as she went to greet the servant that would be guiding her to the dining hall. The smile turned genuine when instead of a servant, the pharaoh himself stood leaning against her door frame.

Atem smiled a crooked grin at his favorite mage-in-training. "You look well this morning," he commented when he noticed her smile transform into a genuine one. It was then that he noticed the gold and jade necklace at her throat. Without thinking he reached his fingers to trace along the necklace. "Is this what Mahaado gave you?"

Mana reached up to her throat, brushing fingers with the pharaoh. Their eyes locked for a moment before he removed his hands and crossed his arms over his chest. Mana fought an uncharacteristic blush and cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. "I found it on my nightstand this morning."

Atem nodded his head as he licked his lips while thinking. For some reason, the idea of Mahaado being in Mana's bedroom bothered him. Of course it was ridiculous to feel jealous of their teacher-student relationship. Besides, Mana was only his friend so there was no need to feel possessive. "It looks great on you," he replied with another warm smile as he took her hand within his own. "Our breakfast will grow cold, so I suggest we hurry."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

High Priest Set sat up in his bed. Whenever he relived that memory he was always disturbed by the somewhat foreign feeling of concern he felt for the person he dreamed of from his youth.

He was only eight years old when he had traveled away from the palace on the back of his horse. It was that night, nearly fifteen years ago that he crossed paths with a certain traveling caravan.

It was that night that he met a girl that would forever change his life.

She had long white hair and the most exquisite blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean from his visits to the lighthouse of Alexandria. He had helped her escape her captors, only to be saved later by her.

She controlled the most powerful ka that he had ever the pleasure of seeing in action. A great white dragon with blue eyes saved him from the cruel fate that would have followed his act of heroics.

He had spent most of his adult life in search of powerful ka and had yet to find one that even represented a fraction of the power of the young girl. Of course, she wouldn't be a young girl anymore, but his own age.

Impatient with the way his thoughts were traveling, Set got up from his bed and prepared for his activities of the day. He had agreed to allow the apprentice mage to attend the pharaoh's lessons. He was loath to agree to such a thing, but as he was only the pharaoh's cousin he lacked the ability to not agree with the pharaoh's request.

"What good is being the second most powerful man in Egypt?" Set muttered to himself bitterly as he put on his priest robes and sought his manuscripts for the day's lecture. He brushed aside the thoughts of the white haired, blue eyed girl from his mind, as he did most days.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Mahaado rode his horse hard. He couldn't seem to put enough distance between himself and the palace. He was not content with the unusual feelings of possessiveness he was feeling towards Mana in regards to his pharaoh.

The more distance the better, he should be able to set aside any feelings other than the affection a teacher shares with his pupil, a father with a daughter, a brother with a sister, a man for a woman. He shook his head at the last comparison. He couldn't allow himself to think of her as a woman.

A priest was not allowed to have a relationship. A little detail that had prevented anything from becoming of the feelings Priestess Isis felt for him. Something might have developed between the two of them, but Mahaado would not allow such a thing to interfere with his duties.

Now Isis was with Karim and there were no repercussions. The pharaoh even seemed to support the relationship. Of course, Mahaado did not regret his decision to not pursue something more with Isis. Serving his pharaoh and Mana's studies were his top priority.

He didn't have time for any distractions. Those two individuals consumed most of his energy as it was.

"Sir, the men are growing tired. You have ridden hard, we must rest," a brave soldier suggested as he rode his horse alongside Mahaado. Mahaado glanced at the man briefly and continued to ride hard, ignoring the uncomfortable sweat that caused his white cotton robes to cling to him.

A few minutes later, he calmed himself down and admitted that he needed to take care of his men. It would not do to have them fall out due to dehydration and fatigue. This mission would only succeed if the men were in top shape and he couldn't risk failing in this mission. The protection of the royal family was his duty.

"We will rest now," Mahaado announced as he slowed his horse at the edge of an oasis. He almost smiled at hearing the relieved sighs of his men. After dismounting his horse and handing him over to a servant to groom he sat near a tree and the small stream.

Mahaado closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. He was curious about what Mana's reaction to his gift would be. He was certain that it would please her but regretted being unable to be present that morning. He would have found great pleasure in placing it around her neck and clasping it.

Her powers were growing by the day, although, most of her efforts were spent in mischievous play. High Priest Set was very powerful and Mana was constantly able to defeat his wards and spells.

If only she was as motivated in other areas of her studies she might soon be his equal. With his eyes still closed, he reached his hand up to the millennium ring that he wore around his neck. It was his responsibility and his curse to bear. As long as he wore it he would never be able to function to his full potential of power.

Through his student he would be able to see the full power of a magician that he would never be allowed to do himself outside of the safety of his temple. The risk was too great while wearing the millennium ring for evil to take over his person.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

From the mountains that overlooked the oasis a man watched the procession of the pharaoh's must trusted servant and some of his soldiers. Subconsciously, he ran his fingers up to his scarred cheek.

Revenge.

It was such a simple idea.

Justice would be served.

He would see to it that his village was avenged.

Murdered.

Hundreds of souls lost for the power of one man, whether he had knowledge of it or not, he still benefited. For that he and his son would pay, be it in this life or the next.

The magician high priest would be a formidable foe, but he wasn't concerned. The priest was distracted as of late. And if anything, he knew how to wait. He had waited since boyhood to take his revenge. He would simply wait as long as it took to have the advantage.

He would defeat the pharaoh's most loyal servant before destroying the pharaoh himself. He would take the millennium items as they were created by the blood of his people.

He would find revenge.


	4. Heart of the Cards 4

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Four  
**

Mana sat silently meditating in the gardens outside of the palace. It was her intention to gain the ability to call forth her Ka. If she could surprise Mahaado with such a newfound ability surely he would express some pride in having her as a student.

She wasn't going to let the incident after breakfast upset her too greatly. She and the pharaoh were enjoying a simple meal until high priest Set intruded. Naturally he found a way to insult her skills, or the lack thereof.

The pharaoh had defended her, but she feared that may have merely been done out of a sense of loyalty for their longstanding friendship. Set did have a point. If she was to be the apprentice of the great magician Mahaado then she would need to be better in order to serve his teaching abilities justice.

She felt a presence approach her and disturb her solitude. Mana knew without looking who the presence was because as always she felt a sense of inner peace radiating from the priestess. "I see you have been working diligently since this morning," Isis commented as she sat beside the young woman.

"No rest for the weary," Mana commented dryly trying to keep the frustration out of her tone. It had been nearly six hours and still she failed to summon her Ka. She was desperate to know what spirit represented her. Perhaps it was a dragon of some sort or maybe a flying horse. She was certain it would be something spectacular. No disrespect meant for the pharaoh, but his Koriba hair balls were not very impressive.

"Maybe you should take a break," Isis recommended. "You really shouldn't over-tax yourself. Not everyone can summon their spiritual guardian so soon and you are young yet."

Mana cracked open an eye and turned to face her companion. "How old were you when you first summoned your Ka?"

Isis' lips pursed in a tight line at the question. "I was about your age," she admitted. "That doesn't mean that you will be able to summon your spirit guardian," she hurriedly added.

Both of Mana's emerald eyes opened wide at that response and she faced the priestess fully. "Are you saying the apprentice of the great Mahaado does not possess the talent you did at this same age?"

Isis stood and brushed off the back of her long white skirt. "You know that is not what I intended to express."

"Thanks, you've been ever so helpful," Mana told her with a bright smile, keeping her sarcasm well hidden behind false cheer. This woman would never understand her plight. It was imperative that she summon her Ka soon. Not only was it to make Mahaado proud, but she also had an intuitive feeling that something bad was approaching. She would need to be prepared to protect her king and childhood friend.

Isis felt guilty for her harsh words, but she was concerned for the young woman. She genuinely liked her but thought she was trying too hard. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in her skills; she just didn't hold any ideas that she would be a magical prodigy like her teacher.

With one last look towards the silent magician in training she took her leave. She would say a prayer for Mana once she reached her temples.

Mana felt Isis leave and sighed heavily. Perhaps she overreacted, but the older woman didn't seem to understand how important it was for her to attain her full potential as soon as possible.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Atem pulled his white horse to a halt, sending dirt flying in his wake. Priest Set, his cousin, pulled up beside him with an annoyed expression crossing his normally bland features. "Does something bother you my pharaoh?" He asked more out of duty than concern.

Atem shook his head, sending his multicolored spiky hair flying. He gazed into the distant sand dunes and frowned. "Nothing is wrong, I just, I'm not sure actually." He admitted turning his violet gaze to his cousin's stony blue eyes.

"One does not stop their horse at such a violent speed without cause," Set retorted in annoyance. He ran his hand soothing down his dark horse's neck to calm his nerves. He didn't need his horse to become skittish due to the pharaoh's recklessness. "Perhaps you should spend less time with the apprentice magician."

"I don't appreciate your negative comments about Mana," the pharaoh answered coldly. He took a firm hold of his horse's reigns and sent him to an easy trot once more.

Set ground his teeth but didn't comment otherwise. He would serve his pharaoh even though he knew he would have made a better leader. A simple twist of fate had put his cousin in that position of leadership instead of himself. He followed after his cousin and tried to clear those thoughts from his head. His father was the one that was constantly telling him it was his rightful place to be ruler.

Atem and Set's fathers were twin brothers. Atem's father died a few years ago and the crown was passed to the son instead of the twin brother. Set was aware that there were feelings of resentment within his father. He could hardly blame the man. But he knew his father was a great priest and the creator of the millennium items.

Pharaoh Atem continued to ride his beloved horse into the desert sands. He and Set were to visit one of the nearby villages on the outskirts of the main city. It was only to be an afternoon ordeal but an important public relations move.

He was still bothered that Mahaado had left so abruptly that morning. He knew there was some sort of threat but he was being kept in the dark, most likely by the man riding beside him on his little venture that afternoon.

"Why was Priest Mahaado sent out this morning?" Atem asked his silent companion.

"His mission was not complete," Set answered.

The pharaoh turned to look at him, cocking his head to one side. "And what exactly was the mission? All I know is it was related to national security."

"That's all you need to know," Set replied. He wished to reach the village soon. He had a feeling that his recent dreams of Kisara were related to his current destination.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The sun was setting and dusk was settling over the Egyptian desert sands. Mahaado took a deep breath to relax and prepare himself mentally for the imminent assault.

The millennium ring around his neck was vibrating with negative energy and he was certain that the thief he would soon battle against was linked intimately to the evil that created the millennium items.

It didn't take long before he had company. He could hear the various traps he set up within the former king's tomb being set off. The thief was talented to have not fallen victim.

Patiently, Mahaado waited. He had the other royal guards waiting outside and so it was obvious that the thief passed their defenses. An amused smile crossed Mahaado's lips. Perhaps he would experience a challenging opponent after all.

It had been a long time since he used his magic freely. It would be nice to unleash his full powers against a worthy adversary. He could feel the presence of the intruder in the main atrium of the tomb. "I would say welcome, but we both know you weren't invited," Mahaado entreated.

"Funny, I thought you went through all this trouble on my behalf," Bakura answered as he stepped out of the shadows. His white hair reflected the firelight from the torches aligning the walls of the tomb. He pointed towards the millennium ring around Mahaado's neck. "I believe that belongs to my people."

Mahaado's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hardly find you capable of containing the evil within this cursed necklace."

"It was created for evil, not out of evil," Bakura argued. He stared with heated vision at the golden device that represented all the lost souls of his village. "Besides, I've been watching you. You are the pharaoh's puppet and do not even perform anything but basic parlor magic tricks."

Mahaado grinned menacingly. "Don't worry, here I do not have to worry about the ring taking me over and I can unleash my full powers."

"You'll need them," Bakura answered softly as he said the words needed to unleash his Ka. Diabound was released. "Diabound, attack!"

"Illusive Magician, dark magic attack!"

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Mana's mental facilities were taxed as she walked down the oddly silent palace halls. She found herself making her way towards Isis' rooms. It really wasn't fair for her to be the one to apologize for having her abilities insulted, but she realized that Isis was only trying to be honest with her.

After fruitless hours of trying to call forth her Ka she found the truth of the priestess' words echoing hollowly in her ears. She raised her fist, ready to knock loudly on the door when she heard the crash. Worried, she pushed open the door and hurried to Isis's side. "What is it?"

Isis looked at the necklace that was now on her tiled floor. She was holding it when she had the vision. She met Mana's concerned emerald gaze. "Mahaado….he's….."

"What? What's wrong with my teacher?" Mana demanded as she grabbed the priestess' shoulders and gave her a firm shake.

"He's dying." Tears welled up in Isis' eyes.

Mana released her hold on the other woman and backed up from her shaking her head in disbelief. "You're wrong," she told her softly as she turned and ran out of the room. She ran quickly for the palace exit, little on her mind but the idea of getting to Mahaado's side.

The fact that she was on foot and had no idea where he was did little to deter her determination. It was only by the will of Ra that she should happen to run headlong into the flank of the pharaoh's white horse and land flat on her rump.

"Mana?" Atem asked concerned to see his dear friend so disheveled. "Are you crying?" He slid off his horse to help her stand. She merely blinked at him at a loss for words. "You are crying," he decided drawing her close for a heartwarming hug. He then pushed her away, holding her at arm's length after she failed to respond and shook her. "Tell me," he ordered.

"Isis sees Mahaado's death," Mana managed. She shrugged out of the pharaoh's hands. "Where is he? I must go to him."

Atem jumped onto the back of his horse and extended his hand towards her. "Ride with me, we will go to him."

Mana climbed behind the pharaoh and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," Atem answered, grateful that Set had finally revealed that tidbit before abandoning him to deal with a small dispute involving a slave woman in the village.

Mana placed her chin upon Atem's shoulder and hugged her body close to his. "Isis is wrong my prince, she has to be."

The pharaoh didn't reply. It took a great deal to rattle the spirit of the woman riding behind him. He didn't know Isis to be wrong often, but he could only pray that this was one of those times.

Ra was not kind to the pharaoh and the magician's apprentice. Too soon they reached the destination of the former king's tomb. The guards were standing sadly around a large stone tablet in front of the tomb's entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atem demanded as he halted his horse by the men. Mana slid off from behind him and walked zombie-like towards the giant stone tablet.

Before the men could answer Atem had the answer he didn't want. Mana's crying became audible as she fell to her knees before the stone tablet with the engraved image of her teacher and mentor. "Teacher!" Her fingers reached out to trace the lines that represented him.

Atem kneeled beside her and placed an arm around her waist as he tucked her against his side. Together they grieved as the full impact of what occurred struck them both. Atem read the words at the bottom of the tablet. "My faithful servant," he whispered as tears slid down his cheeks as well.


	5. Heart of the Cards 5

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Five  
**

**Ancient Egypt**

Atem watched Mana from his window. It had been nearly a week since the death of Mahaado. The one responsible for the magician's death still had not been found, nor had the stolen millennium item been recovered. He had a strong feeling that the two would be discovered together.

Perhaps the oddest development after the tragedy was the change in the relationship between Mana and Priest Set. No longer was the green eyed young woman causing mischief and the high priest provoking her. If anything it seemed as if Set had taken her under his wing to educate her in the stead of Mahaado.

The pharaoh turned away from his window and tried to give Shada his attention. It was simply too difficult to focus on something like national security when the death of one of his best friends since childhood remained a dark cloud over his heart.

"Pharaoh, perhaps we should discuss this later," Shada suggested. His eyes reflected his wisdom and his sympathy in equal measures. "I can take care of the main details if you'd prefer."

Atem sighed and forced himself to not look towards his window once more. "No, I need to take care of this myself. We must find this murderer."

"I believe that to possess a Ka with the ability to defeat Mahaado this person must have a great thirst for revenge. Only a strong sense of justice or a need to be avenged could supply that much strength," Shada explained.

Absently, Atem reached down to touch the millennium puzzle that hung around his neck. It almost felt as if it burned. No doubt the cursed items were somehow related to the tragedy that had befallen his magician. "I need to go for a walk."

Shada watched as his king walked away from their discussions. It was going to be difficult to focus after such a devastating loss, but the pharaoh must never allow his emotions to hinder his capacity of leadership.

Mana sighed in frustration and bit her lip to keep tears of despair from falling. Set had been extremely patient, teaching her the best he could. He was a rather powerful priest, but he still paled in comparison to her beloved teacher. But then, everyone paled in comparison to Mahaado in her eyes.

"You're improving," Set told her encouragingly as she produced her spirit Ka once more. It was still a fairly weak expression of magic but he had high hopes that under duress when the circumstance arrived that her powers would flare. If not, she was certain to follow in her master's footsteps into the afterworld.

"I appreciate your patience," Mana answered. She saw the pharaoh walking outside of the palace into the gardens. He looked absolutely forlorn and what was left of her heart broke at the sight. "I understand if you have more important things to do though," she trailed off.

Set followed her line of sight and saw his cousin trudging through the gardens, obviously deep in thought. "Go to him, I will meet with you after dinner if you are still interested."

Mana turned to Set, a spark of brilliance in her emerald eyes as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Set almost choked in surprise, but managed to remain stoic in the unfamiliar situation. "Thank you Set, I promise no more locusts in your robes."

Before he could respond, the young woman had run off in the direction of the pharaoh leaving nothing but a trail of dust in her wake. Set cleared his throat and straightened his hat that had been knocked askew. He looked around to make sure no one had seen the incident before returning to the castle, his step a little lighter.

Atem slowed his step once he heard the soft steps of his energetic friend. He could already feel parts of his heart mending back together at her approach. He turned towards her and felt a smile creep across his face when she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face against his neck. He put his arms around her and held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and finding a comfort he had lacked for far too long.

"It's about time you've come to me," Atem commented, voice slightly muffled by the young woman's dark hair. He could feel Mana give a half laugh- half sob against his neck. "How has your training been with Set?"

"I'm learning." She pulled away from him somewhat to look into his eyes. "I will be able to protect you when the one that defeated Mahaado comes," she informed him confidently, a steel look in her eyes.

Atem's amethyst eyes grew dark at the idea of losing Mana as well as Mahaado. "No."

Mana tried to pull out of Atem's arms, but found herself unable to do so. "What do you mean no?" Atem's arms tightened like steel bands.

"I'm not going to risk losing you too."

Mana's hands curled against Atem's back as she leaned against him, giving up on pulling away from his desperate hold. "You won't lose me. I will become very strong." She disentangled herself quickly and stood apart from her pharaoh. "I will not allow anything to happen to you," she vowed.

The words engraved at the bottom of the stone that Mahaado's spirit now dwelt came to Atem's mind. He reached for Mana's hand and took it within his own. He knew it would be useless to argue with her, so he would simply have to find a different way to protect her from herself. "I could point out the fact that I am pharaoh and what I say is law." He paused, "I hardly believe it would make a difference. Let us just enjoy the garden, shall we?"

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Set gracefully jumped off his dark stallion, sand lifting in a cloud at his feet from the impact. He turned to look at the three men that had accompanied him. "This is where you have heard the rumor?" He asked skeptically. The village to which they had journeyed hardly looked worthy of note.

"Yes High Priest," a short portly man croaked. "This is where the woman lives that had the dream." A tall, lanky man stood beside him, nodding his head eagerly in emphasis.

Set's brow rose at the comment. "You brought me here to see a woman?"

"I hardly doubt it is just any woman if she had a dream of consequence," Shada commented, calmly slipping off his own horse. He looked around at the impoverished village with a keen eye. He gestured towards a flash of white. "I believe that would be her."

"Yes, that's Kisara," the portly man, Hadarah agreed. "She is the woman whom had the dream," he explained.

"Kisara," Set whispered to himself in disbelief.

"You recognize the name," Shada observed quietly at his side. Set turned to look at him with cold blue eyes. Shada kept his face free of affect. "Shall we listen to her dream?"

"Yes, you will really want to hear her story," Ronam urged, an excited gleam to his dark eyes. He began to lead the way towards the young woman, a slight limp to his step.

Shada and Set walked alongside one another at a more sedate pace. "Something feels wrong about this," Set confided softly to Shada. He scanned the area as best he could and felt it was unsettlingly quiet. The streets had no traffic and the only citizen around was Kisara, the girl from his childhood. The same girl whom he had so recently dreamt about. Things simply weren't adding up correctly.

The four men from the palace closed the distance between themselves and the woman. Kisara was waiting for them quietly on a stone bench in the empty square, near the water well. She smiled faintly in recognition of Set. "I knew you would come," she told him when he stood in front of her.

"You have had a dream?" Set demanded, ignoring the urge he had to hug the white haired young woman. He purposely put his hands behind his back, grabbing hold of his left wrist with his right hand. His legs were spread apart, giving him a sentinel image.

Kisara blinked at him, unsure of his demeanor. "I had a dream about the pharaoh," she began. "There was a red robe, white hair, and the millennium ring."

"What else girl?" Ronam prodded her impatiently as he shook her urgently on the shoulder. Set ground his teeth in annoyance as the scrawny, lanky man dared to touch Kisara.

"Touch her again and I will personally cut off your arm," Set coldly informed Ronam. The lanky man immediately snatched his hand away from the young woman and stepped two paces back.

Set knelt in front of the woman to look at her eye-to-eye. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" He asked, a hint of gentleness in his voice. Kisara looked deep into his cold blue eyes and was reminded of the brave young boy that had saved her all those years ago. She nodded her head.

"You must run!" She shouted as she pushed him down into the dirt as an arrow arched through the sky, landing at the precise location he was kneeling. Kisara had pulled him behind the stone bench, using the barrier as protection.

Shada stood with his staff in one hand and the other was raised directing his Ka to defend them. The perimeter was now teaming with life of the villainous sort. He noticed that both Ronam and Hadarah had been shot down, arrows piercing their respective hearts. They certainly were not the finest of the pharaoh's men, but they did not deserve a fate such as this none the less.

"Did you help them?" Set demanded, pulling Kisara beside him to the back of the wall. He was concentrating on summoning some of the magical creatures he had on hand. His dark clown of mischief was hardly helping at the moment. Alongside Shada's creature they barely had a decent defense.

Kisara tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I tried to help you," she whispered. She pulled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal a blood soaked bandage. "I wasn't sure how long I would be able to live." She paused, taking a deep breath as her strength was quickly leaving her.

"Kisara," Set spoke her name softly in shocked disbelief. He took her into his arms and held his hand over her wound, pressing the bandage against it in a vane attempt to stop the blood.

She placed her hand over his. "My dream was true. Seek out the one name Bakura. He is the robber of tombs." She took a deep shuddering breath. "You saved me once, now I shall do the same for you." Her eyes closed and her face relaxed.

Set's eyes widened in horror as he realized she had just died in his arms. "No!"

"What is going on?" Shada demanded as he directed his Ka to fend off a particularly well aimed arrow. He glanced down at Set holding the deceased Kisara. "Oh."

Set shook the dead woman in his arms. "Wake up! Don't you dare die when I just found you again!" He paused when he felt something stir within Kisara's body. He lost the capacity to speak when he saw her spirit take the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon swooped over the stones walls of the village square and annihilated the archers.

Shada and Set stared in disbelief as the dragon destroyed all harm to their life. The dragon paused beside Set over the body of Kisara. The dragon didn't speak but Set knew it was Kisara's Ka. Her spirit no longer dwelt within her body but had now transformed into the amazing beast before him. Suddenly, the dragon swooped once more and then transformed into a great stone tablet, similar to the one Mahaado's spirit left for the pharaoh.

Set fell to his knees beside the tablet, scooping Kisara's body into his hands as he read the engraving. It would seem that Kisara intended on saving him more than once. Shada turned away from the priest, giving him a few moments to grieve the unexpected and sudden loss of the young woman.

He discovered a mirror outside of the stone walls, along with the shattered tablet for archer. It would seem that someone had left a trap for them in the abandoned village. That same someone didn't want to hurt civilians, they only sought to kill those involved with the royal palace it seemed. It was quite curious.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Mana was pouring over the various books in Mahaado's library. She studied facing the window that overlooked the back entrance of the palace. The books were quickly forgotten when she saw Priest Set and Shada returning with two riderless horses and what appeared to be the body of a white haired woman laying across Set's lap.

She climbed over the window seal and concentrated on one of the spells she had learned to master that afternoon. It allowed her to gently float down the two stories to come to a soft landing in the shifting sands outside of the palace. She hurriedly ran towards the two riders. "What happened?"

Set glanced at her, a tragic look in his eyes. Shada was the one to answer. "We have a clue as to the one whom is responsible for Mahaado's defeat."

Mana ignored the painful lurch in her heart at hearing Shada refer to her beloved teacher as defeated. "What is the clue?"

"We must inform the pharaoh first," Shada explained. He slid off his horse and took the reigns in his hands. He then walked alongside Mana. "You should be there as well."

Not another word was spoken between them. It didn't take long to track down Atem. He was practicing his sword fighting with Karim. When he saw Set carrying someone with white hair and the long expressions on their faces he knew that good news was not to be reported.

He sheathed his sword and stood beside Mana. "What did you discover?" Atem demanded, his gaze involuntarily drifting towards his cousin.

"The one we seek is someone with white hair," Shada started. All eyes shifted towards whom Set carried. "And is wearing a red robe and the millennium ring," he finished.

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," Set announced. He turned without waiting for the pharaoh's permission to prepare Kisara's body for an honorable burial.

"I am to assume the white haired person my cousin carried was not the one with the red robe and the ring," Atem asked Shada.

"Priest Set carries the body of the one whom saved his life by becoming the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Shada explained.

"The what?" Mana inquired, she was wringing her hands ever since the mention of Mahaado's murderer. She blinked in confusion when she felt the pharaoh place his hands over hers to stop her nervous habit.

"I have a feeling we'll be needing all the help we can get," Atem commented. He looked back over at Karim, not removing his hand from Mana's. "See that Set has all the preparations he requires for the young woman."

"Perhaps Isis can use her millennium necklace to find this white haired man in red that we seek," Shada suggested.

"I have a feeling that the millennium items are responsible for all this," Atem confided.


	6. Heart of the Cards 6

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Six  
**

"So…" Joey drawled, "Did you try shaking her awake?" He asked Marik.

The young Egyptian glared at him. "No, I ran to seek the aid of the pharaoh without trying any attempts to awaken my sister otherwise," he retorted annoyed.

"Well that wasn't very smart," Joey muttered with a frown. Serenity gave Joey's arm a reassuring pat, not wanting to let him realize how stupid his question had been.

"Shadi," Yami called, gaining the attention of the mystical Egyptian. "Do you recognize the any of the names Isis is calling out?"

Shadi crossed his arms, his golden bracelets clicking together softly with the movement. "While young Marik was seeking your assistance I reviewed some of the historical records. The names she calls, most of them appear to be the names of the pharaoh's priests."

"Most of them?" Yami probed, unsatisfied with the answer. He reached out his hand and gently cupped Isis' shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Set must be here," she told him forcefully, her eyes wide in terror. Then without warning, her eyes closed again and she softly muttered the names of the pharaoh's priests from three millennia ago once more. Marik rushed to her side, letting out a frustrated sigh that she relapsed into her trance.

Yami met Shadi's spirit piercing gaze. "The high priest Set," he clarified. "The cousin to the pharaoh, you."

"Well who the heck is Set?" Joey demanded, earning shrugs from Duke and Tristen. Tèa frowned, but had no answer. Yami was wondering the same question himself.

"Perhaps Seto Kaiba," Serenity suggested quietly. Joey groaned at the mention of his hated rival.

"Hmm yes, Kaiba," Yami agreed.

"Kaiba was your cousin?" Tèa asked incredulously. Yami arched his brow at her, letting her know that her guess was as good as his. "Oh, well, I mean, maybe he was."

"So, um, does this mean we have to call him?" Duke asked since no one seemed in any hurry to contact the multibillionaire.

"Why? He wouldn't come anyway," Joey argued, grumbling about all the faults Seto Kaiba possessed.

"Of course he will come," Yami answered, hearing Yugi defend Kaiba in his mind. He gazed down at Isis, wondering why it seemed that his past was finally catching up to him. What would it all mean? What if he did remember his identity? Would he finally be at peace then? Would the dueling games no longer exist?

Duke had pulled out his cellular phone and was dialing Kaiba's private extension. The young man was not happy to be interrupted. Duke explained the situation and frowned looking over at the pharaoh. "He says he'll come if you accept his challenge to another duel."

"Very well, I accept his challenge," Yami replied.

Tèa leaned towards the pharaoh's ear, "Do you think that wise? Do we really have time for a duel?"

"There's always time for a duel!" Joey answered for him.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

High priest Set and Mana sat beside one another in the palace gardens. Both lost in their personal tragedies. Finally, Mana broke the silence. "Bakura," she said.

Set turned towards her, "That is the name Kisara told me," he affirmed.

"I wonder why he would have such thirst for vengeance," she pondered. "What could have possibly happened to him?"

"I have no idea," Set answered, shifting his millennium rod in his hands. "You have been able to call forth your Ka," he observed.

"Yes," she agreed. "What has become of Priest Akunadin and his creepy eye?" Mana asked, referred to the eldest of the priests.

"I have not seen him for days," Set answered.

"He always worried me, I do not trust him. He doesn't seem very nice," Mana observed, running her hands over the sudden goosebumps that covered her arms.

Set narrowed his eyes at her words, he had never particularly thought ill of Akunadin. However, there was something somewhat dark about him. There was something that seemed to lurk just below the surface.

She changed the subject. "I find using my ka to be draining, but my control is improving." He remained silent, starring back towards the garden's fountain, lost in thought. "Our powers will be strong," she told him. "Our vengeance will surmount that of this Bakura," she spat out the name.

"Pharaoh does not wish you to go," Set informed her. He had not shared with the young mage that scouts had virtually pinpointed the location of the tomb thief, the one responsible for her master's death, the one…he believed responsible for Kisara's sacrifice.

"He can not stop me," Mana vowed. Set sent her a disbelieving look and she fidgeted. "Well aside from ordering me, but you know how I tune things out." Set snorted at that and turned back to the fountain. Mana reached over to touch his arm, surprising him, people…didn't touch him. "If you do not tell me where Bakura is for the battle, I will find him on my own."

Set's cobalt eyes hardened at her tone. He can not betray the Pharaoh regardless of his understanding of Mana's resolution. "Do not find him on your own," he warned. He stood, brushing the dust off his robes. He looked down at the solemn young lady. "Priestess Isis is talented at finding things," he offered.

Then he left.

Mana watched him retreat, processing over his parting words. She had seen very little of her prince, erm—Pharaoh. She felt like she lost both him and her master at the same time. At the distant end of the garden she saw the white robes of Isis and decided to speak with her. Perhaps she knew of the progress in the search for the one that killed her Mahaado.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Seto Kaiba began to laugh menacingly as he realized he was now able to call forth his Blue Eyes White Dragon onto the dueling field. Yugi really had no chance this time, nor the pharaoh, whomever he was playing. He didn't really care for what reason they required his presence but opportunity was not to be wasted.

Yami and Yugi were calmly discussing their strategy inside the relative safety of their mind. Their friends cheered them on at the sidelines. He placed his Dark Magician in defense mode and awaited Kaiba's next move.

Kaiba played his Blue Eyes White Dragon but kept it at bay, deciding he would wait until his next turn to combine the many blue eyes in his hand to completely destroy the King of Games.

Yami next played his Dark Magician Girl. Seto frowned at the sight of the unfamiliar monster card. There was something about it that seemed to make his heart skip a beat. A distant memory tugged at the recesses of his mind.

"This is pointless Yugi," Kaiba declared. "You will surely lose to me this time!" He grinned victoriously as he pulled out another card and discovered his Obelisk god card. A couple of spell casters were no match for Blue Eyes and a god card!

"Jeez, you'd think someone would have told him by now that it was just a game," Joey complained on the sidelines to Duke. Then he seemed to remember that Duke was flirting with his sister and crossed his arms, turning away towards Tristen, only to remember that he was flirting with his sister too.

There was a new voice, "I see you have all gathered finally," from the doorway of the make-shift arena.

Everyone turned to see their friend Ryou Bakura, only he wasn't acting much like their friend at the moment. His white hair was unruly and his voice deeper. He seemed a great deal older than the last time they had seen him. He was standing in the doorway with Isis draped over his shoulder. They could see that Shada and Marik were knocked out in the hallway.

"This is a closed duel," Kaiba informed him, not really minding that another was present to lay witness to his defeat of Yugi Motou. His little brother, Mokuba, seemed to contradict him by waving enthusiastically at the new arrival but then frowning at the sight of their other companions.

"Oh, but this is hardly the duel," Bakura answered. "This is merely the reunion," he then shouted a word that sounded intelligible and soon after Kaiba and the pharaoh were both knocked unconscious simultaneously.

"Yugi!" Tèa cried, rushing to his side. Serenity and Kaiba's brother were at his side in a heartbeat, much to the chagrin of Joey who felt torn between stopping his sister and checking on Yugi.

"Hey, what happened to the field?" Duke asked, noticing that both Yugi's spellcasters and Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon had all disappeared. He ran towards Bakura to demand he release the spell he had obviously cast, only to discover he too was unconscious.

"What is going on?" Marik demanded, having awakened almost at the same time the others fell into their sleeps.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Pharaoh Atem took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked to his left and Shada was there, and to his right, Set was there. Outside his small army waited, ready for orders should they be given. Bakura was inside; waiting for them he just knew it. He would see that Mahaado had not died in vain. Set's cold cobalt eyes bore into him and he felt vaguely uncomfortable at the unspoken accusation.

But he remained resolute. He did not want Mana endangered too. "Bakura!" He called into the darkness. "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt! Come and face me!"

Cold, cruel laughter met his ears. However, the laughter was familiar, not that of the unknown Thief King. A man wearing a long beige robe stepped out of the shadows, the golden millennium eye upon his face.

"Priest Akunadin?" Set asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you take your place as rightful ruler of Egypt!" The old man declared. Silently, still hidden in the shadows Bakura watched, letting this opportunity unfold for him to take advantage.

"What are you talking about?" Pharaoh Atem demanded, growing angry at seeing one of his high priests speak this way. As a matter of fact, this man was his father's high priest.

"Gadius!" Akunadin called, "Attack the pharaoh!"

"No!" Set shouted, calling forth a monster of his own to stop the attack. He used his rod and rushed towards Akunadin, knocking the older man to the ground. He laughed wildly. "Do not dare betray your pharaoh!"

"But he is not my pharaoh," Akunadin growled, taking a knife and aiming it towards Set's heart. The high priest dodged the blow, while his monster did the same with Akunadin's Gadius.

"Why do you not use the Ka of the girl?" Akunadin asked in frustration.

Set froze, "What do you know about that?"

"You think I would have let her live when she was so willing to give you such power?" Akunadin explained to a bewildered Set as Shada and Pharaoh Atem stood on the side-lines observing.

"Perhaps I should step in," Shada offered.

"No!" Set yelled at him, focusing. "This is my battle." He glared hatefully at the man in front of him. "You are the reason Kisara is dead," he spat out.

"She was a mere peasant," Akunadin countered.

Set's eyes grew wide with rage and he stabbed Akunadin in the heart. The old man did not even try to avoid the thrust. He slipped to the stone ground dead in an instant his Gadius Ka dying with him.

"That seemed a little too easy," Atem commented to Shada who nodded in agreement. Set turned back to them, his cobalt eyes flashing black for a moment before returning to their normal blue color. "Did his eyes just flicker?"

"Perhaps not," Shada answered, not trusting his eyes. Set approached them both, breathing heavily. "Let us find Bakura the Thief King," Shada suggested.

Another figure slipped out of the shadows. "Welcome great pharaoh," he bowed mockingly. The millennium ring that had been worn around Mahaado's neck for so long glittered in the darkness, a reminder of his sin. "I hope that you put up a better fight than your servant."

Atem's hand fisted upon the hilt of his blade. He would not resort to swords though. This was a battle to be fought with shadow monsters. His most faithful servant was still at his side. Bakura laughed again, stepping fully into the light, unintimidated.

"Unfortunately for your magician my Diabound was not destroyed." Bakura's hands held the ring around his neck, "I will call upon Diabound!" Pharaoh's eyes grew wide at the sight of the monstrosity before him.

Set's eyes flashed dark again as he called upon his Ka, Dios. However, instead of facing against Diabound it seemed to have sided with him.

"Set? What are you doing!" Atem shouted in disbelief as it seemed his high priest had just betrayed him.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"What!" Mana shouted, having heard Isis recite the conversation that was taking place miles away. "We have to leave right now!"

Isis snapped out of her trance, having seen the scene of the pharaoh's soldiers being left outside of a large pyramid. Within would be the battle with Bakura. "We are not to leave the palace," she argued.

"You are willing to let pharaoh die!" Mana cried. Isis merely blinked at her, pain evident in her expression. "He needs our help," she assured her.

Isis looked down at her hands, torn between what her duties were and what she wanted to do. She looked up, meeting Mana's determined gaze. She nodded her assent. "Then let's be gone!" Mana took her hand and ran out of the chambers, grabbing Karim's arm as she passed him in the hall.

"What?" Karim asked confused.

"Must help the pharaoh now!"

"But, what about…" Karim trailed off, about to mention the instructions that they were not to interfere. The look from Isis, currently being pulled along on Mana's other side stopped him. "Very well," he consented, tucking his millennium scale inside his robes. There was no arguing with Mana when she got in such a state. He pondered still the patience of the pharaoh and Mahaado.


	7. Heart of the Cards 7

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Seven  
**

There was a feeling of weightlessness and a barrage of bright colors and disorientation. After what seemed like only a matter of seconds Yugi and Yami slammed into the body of the pharaoh some three thousand years before. Yami was immediately assimilated into the psyche of Atem. Yugi tried to call out to him in the recesses of their mind, but it was as if he could not be heard.

Yugi was able to see what was happening through the pharaoh's eyes but he had no control. A glimpse of his skin revealed that the Egyptian pharaoh was quite a few shades darker than his Japanese heritage's skin.

"Set! What are you doing?" Atem cried as he and Shada found cover behind a large golden statue as the high priest's shadow monster hurled an attack at Shada's shadow monster, resulting in rubble flying everywhere.

Yugi couldn't help but stare in disbelief at Shada, who was the exact replica of Shadi. He was fairly certain that the spirit of Shadi had merged with his previous incarnation, same as the pharaoh. However, when the pharaoh called out 'Set' Yugi's attention was directed towards a man in priest robs who bore an uncanny resemblance to Seto Kaiba. That would certainly explain why he was necessary.

"What should have been done long ago," Set replied coldly, his blue eyes black as a jackal's onyx statue.

There was laughter following that statement and the pharaoh and Yugi's eyes followed the sound. Standing upon a high ledge stood Bakura with a wicked grin. "An unexpected ally, don't you think pharaoh?"

"Shut up!" Pharaoh Atem cried, calling forth his dark magician. "Mahaado I need you now!" Yugi watched in disbelief as the pharaoh called the dark magician by his human name. He had no idea he was a human or had a name. What was going on?

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Isis tightened her grip on her pale horses' reigns. Mana sat behind her, arms around her waist while Karim rode a darker version of her horse at her side. Isis and Karim cast each other quick glances, an unspoken message passed between them. The pharaoh was in danger and time was running out.

"We're almost there," Mana spoke softly. Not far into the distance the tomb of Pharaoh Atem's father, Akunumkanon, loomed before them. It was the same tomb that Mahaado had lost his life to the Thief King Bakura. Mana leapt off the horse before she came to a stop and began to run for the tomb's entrance.

"Wait!" Karim called, drawing her reluctant attention. "Your magic is more important than your muscle," he advised sliding off his horse. He reached Mana's side and took her elbow. He looked to Isis.

"Up high," Isis suggested. "You can concentrate on your magic without worrying about getting killed if we hide you up in the upper rafters of the tomb." Mana gave a curt nod of her head, green eyes flashing impatiently. Isis took Mana's elbow out of Karim's hand. "Go and help Set, I will join you shortly."

Karim paused a moment, looking into Isis' eyes, needing to tell her thing but unable to confess. He opened his mouth and then quickly snapped it shut, turned towards the entrance of the former pharaoh's tomb and took off.

Isis watched him leave, her heart heavy with foreboding. It wasn't until Mana's insistent tug on her arm that she realized that time was of the essence. "We have no time to daydream," Mana informed her, an attempt of a smile failing miserably at her lips.

"Right," Isis agreed and the two took off, climbing the tomb.

The sounds of battle were loud within the great tomb and Karim had little trouble locating the origin of the chaos. The first thing he noticed was that Priest Akunadin was lying dead upon the stone floor. He bent near the body, feeling the flesh and finding it still warm. However, he knew he must have been dead for some time because his millennium scale did not tip towards good or evil, it did not react at all. This was unusual. Generally, the spirit did not stray too far from the body immediately.

Karim had little time to ponder the mystery though because Set's shadow monster, Dios sent a large avalanche of stones hurtling towards his body. Karim dodged the crushing stones and found Set watching him with dark eyes, that were most certainly not his own.

"Set! What are you doing?" Atem cried. He issued orders for Koreba to multiply. The hairball monsters began to swarm Set's Dios. Set glared at him and raised his millennium rod, a bolt of lightning was released straight for the pharaoh.

Shada pushed Atem out of the way, the lightning bolt slamming into him. "The spirit of Akunadin is within him," he uttered, his eyes closing, and his breath was labored as his heart began to give out on him.

"Shada! No!" Atem cried, coming over to his priest's side. "You can NOT die!"

Shada offered his pharaoh a small smile, "I regret that this is one order I can not follow." He took a shuddering breath and grasped Atem's shoulder. "It has been the greatest honor to serve you." His hand's grip slackened and fell to his side as his life expired.

Atem looked up at Karim. "This can not be," he whispered in disbelief. "First Mahaado, then Akunadin, and now Shada."

"Not Akunadin," Karim informed him grimly as he watched the Dark Magician, or Mahaado, battling Dios. "I have an idea," he said as he drew a symbol in the dirt on the tomb's floor. "I will fuse Set's Ka with the Blue Eyes White Dragon of Kisara. It will enable him to defeat the spirit of Akunadin that is within him."

Atem nodded his approval, "Do it."

The Dark Magician was fending off attacks from both Set's Dios and Bakura's Diabound. Koriba was called to join in the attack against Dios, multiplying and distracting the shadow monster.

Karim tried his best to ignore that madness that was growing around him. He had called forth the spirit of Kisara, as she was at Set's side, waiting to help him if she could. He had just merged Set's Ka of Dios with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Set's eyes grew wide in surprise at the invasion of his Ka and the darkness seemed to drain from his irises.

Set gave a cry of rage and then slumped to the ground, his eyes focused upon the body of Akunadin. "I have never felt so violated," he groaned, turning towards the pharaoh and Karim. "Thank you," he told Karim, as he rose to his feet once more, ready to call Blue Eyes White Dragon to join forces with the Dark Magician.

Bakura shook his head at the sight before him. "Looks like I'll have to do it myself after all." He began chanting and the creature of Diabound was sacrificed. In his stead a new creature, Zork was called forth. He grinned down at the pharaoh. "For the lives of my village lost to your uncle's greed!"

Zork released an attack directed at Karim who was still recovering from his use of magic.

"No!" A familiar voice called from the entrance of the chamber.

"Isis," Karim answered, a sad smile on his face as his hand reached out for her. Then he too perished. Isis flew to his side, enraged and called forth her spirit Ka. Bakura only laughed and called out three much smaller monsters and directed them all towards her Ka.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Mana had her eyes closed in concentration, ignoring the sounds of battle below her as she summoned her Dark Magician Girl. She had to help. She could not allow the others to die. She did not see the fall of Shada, or the demise of Karim. She certainly did not see Isis fall victim to a swarm of shadow monsters.

Her eyes snapped open and her emerald irises had a golden cast to them. Floating before her was her Ka. The Dark Magician Girl tipped her hat in greeting and then flew straight away towards the battle. She blocked an attack that would have annihilated her former master.

Mahaado looked at his side in surprise at seeing his student's spirit Ka. "Mana?" He whispered in awe as he raised his staff, Mana's Ka mirroring his actions. The Dark Magician Girl combined her power with his and their attack was doubled. Set focused Blue Eyes upon their target and together they destroyed all the minion shadow monsters, leaving behind only Zork.

Atem cried out as Isis died in his arms. It was at that moment that he noticed Mahaado was about to be destroyed as well. At least, it looked that way until what looked like Mana in bright blue and pink armor appeared at his side. Atem looked up into the upper portions of the tomb, and found Mana concentrating. He gently settled Isis' body on the ground. "So that is why you came," he whispered.

Set was crouched at Atem's side. "I suppose it is good she does not always listen to orders," he remarked dryly. He turned to Atem, "If she had you would have certainly been dead by now."

"Karim and Isis came with her," Atem agreed knowing that his death would have been at the hands of a possessed Set.

"You can not defeat this Zork," Set informed him grimly. The pharaoh frowned at his ominous words. "But he will not win either," he stated, earning a confused look from his cousin. "While the dark priest was in my body I found out a few things," he paused, directing another attack against the monstrous shadow beast. "He and your father were twin brothers, which means, I am your cousin."

Atem's jaw dropped open in surprise at the information, but Set raised his hand to silence him and continued. "Bakura seeks revenge justly. The millennium items were created with the death of ninety-nine of his people. His village was slaughtered at the command of my father."

Atem looked at the far corner of the tomb towards the white haired bandit. He wasn't crazy after all, he was vengeance personified. "I have wronged him, he deserves to win."

Set growled at the comment and shook Atem's shoulder fiercely. "You did not wrong him. However, we do hold responsibility. He is not blameless himself," Set told him, reflecting upon Kisara's needless death. "We will not lose to him."

"I can not defeat him when it is I that deserve defeat," Atem told him solemnly as he watched his two magicians, Set's dragon, and his Koriba fighting together against Zork.

"You can not give up and die either," Another voice contributed to the conversation, surprising the two royal cousins. Mana was crouched behind Atem, the tears in her eyes showing that she had seen the fate of the loyal priests.

"Mana," Atem said her name softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. "I must do what is best. I can not allow this Zork to destroy the whole of Egypt." Mana reached up, trapping his hand against her cheek a tear spilling over to land upon their hands.

Yugi understood. He cried out desperately to gain the pharaoh's attention. At least he knew why he had such a connection with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in the present time, or perhaps he should refer to it as the future since he was three millennia in the past. 'The millennium puzzle is the key Yami!' It was of no use, the pharaoh still could not hear him. He tried calling out to Kaiba instead. 'Kaiba! Can you hear me?'

'Why would I want to hear you?' Kaiba answered, surprising Yugi.

'Have you been able to hear me this whole time?' Yugi asked.

'No. It was a little crowded in here with the whole evil father taking possession of my body.'

'Don't you mean Set's body?' Yugi inquired.

'No, this is my body. I was alive three millennia ago, unlike you who is simply serving as a vessel for the pharaoh.'

'I wonder what has happened to Isis and Shada,' Yugi wondered.

'Either they are dead like their counterparts or they have simply returned to their bodies in the present.' Kaiba answered sounding annoyed. 'What do you mean the millennium puzzle is the key?'

'Yami, I mean, Pharaoh Atem was sealed inside of the puzzle for thousands of years. I believe Zork was sealed inside of it as well.'

'That would explain why Bakura was needed I suppose,' Kaiba consented. 'And perhaps you are the reincarnation of the pharaoh the difference being that you shared the same body.' Kaiba groaned, 'This is annoying.'

"My prince we have to leave," Mana's voice interrupted the conversation between Yugi and Kaiba. "This place will collapse soon," her hand was wrapped around Atem's wrist and she was pulling him to his feet.

'She used to play pranks on me,' Kaiba spoke to Yugi, clearly annoyed at the young woman. His voice softened, 'She's very special.'

"If we leave then all of Egypt will be destroyed," Atem told her slipping his wrist out of her grasp. He looked down at the millennium necklace. "I have an idea," he told Set and Mana.

Mana cried out then, her spirit Ka receiving a vicious blow from Zork. "Mana!" Mahaado screamed her name, using his staff to stop another bolt of energy from being directed at her Ka, which was wavering. He turned towards where she was crouching in the shadows, his face filled with worry. "Pharaoh, we can not hold off much longer."

"I'm fine," Mana told them, her face a grimace of pain. When she saw that Atem did not believe her she turned to Set. "Really."

Set gave a nod of his head, and turned back to his cousin. "What is your plan?"

"Seal my spirit into the millennium puzzle along with Zork's. We should put Bakura's spirit into the millennium ring as well." Atem told them.

'That explains why Bakura went all evil when we first met him while wearing that stupid ring necklace,' Kaiba retorted.

"Can you do it?" Atem asked his remaining priest.

Set turned to Mana, "Can you help me?" She nodded. His lips thinned as he answered the pharaoh. "We can do it."

Mana watched Mahaado fighting alongside her Ka. "He will join you to protect you," she told Atem. "A battle will take place in the future that will determine what becomes of both yours and Bakura's souls."

Atem nodded, that he understood. "Set, you will become pharaoh in my absence."

'Heh, I was even superior to you in leadership centuries ago,' Kaiba bragged. Yugi ignored him, focusing on the ramifications of what was about to take place.

"We need Mahaado's help as well," Mana said, her gaze directed towards her master. Her spirit Ka gestured with a jerk of her head towards the trio and then vanished, being absorbed back inside of Mana.

"You can not hide forever!" Bakura called menacingly from his high perch.

Mahaado's magician vanished, and then reappeared with the trio, appearing bulky in his armor and in size now that he was at least a foot taller in height. He seemed to already know what was to be done. His violet gaze locked onto Mana's as something unspoken passed between them. He reached for her hand and then for Set's hand. They formed a mini-circle around the pharaoh and the spell began to be set.

'I suppose this means we will be returning to the present,' Yugi spoke.

'You must say my name when we return,' Pharaoh Atem answered, surprising Yugi. 'It will be the memory releasing spell so that this battle might finally have an end.'

"Until we meet again Atem," Mana whispered sadly as his body vanished before her and was sucked into the millennium puzzle. A cry from Bakura signaled that he too was feeling the effects of the incantation. The shadow monster Zork disappeared.

The tomb was silent, except for the labored breathing of Set and Mana. Mahaado still held both of their hands. He gave Mana's a reassuring squeeze. "We will all meet again my beloved student." He smiled at her, "Make me proud." Then he vanished.

Set stood, helping Mana to her feet, while keeping a firm grip on her hand. Together they surveyed the damage. All the pharaoh's loyal priests and priestess were dead however their bodies were not to be seen. "They have all joined him," Set explained. "Except for the wicked priest of course," he said while staring at the body of his father.

"Three thousand years is a long time," Mana looked up at him.

"The great kingdom of Egypt will probably have fallen by the time we reunite with the pharaoh and the others. I will need you to be my priestess. Together we can keep the middle kingdom of Egypt strong."

"I would be honored," Mana answered with a bow of her head.

Set gave her hand a tug and pulled her after him, leaving the tomb. "In the mean time, we shall work on increasing your powers." He smiled down at her sadly. "I know that you would like to rejoin Mahaado and Atem."

"More than anything," Mana agreed. She let go of Set's hand and then walked towards where Bakura had stood. There lay the millennium ring that Mahaado had born for years. She placed it over her neck. "This shall now be my responsibility."

Set picked up his millennium rod and began to gather the other items. "These others shall be placed in safe keeping in Atem's tomb." Set and Mana locked eyes, for they both knew the tomb would be empty.

Set told her of the dark and bloody origin of the millennium items and that the priest Akunadin was actually his father. He also explained that he and Atem were cousins, though ignorant of the fact until that day.

The millennium items were tucked into the saddlebag on Set's horse. Mana coaxed Atem's white horse to her to ride. "We will send for the horses to be brought back," Set answered her silent question when he caught her looking at their friends' horses sadly.

Mana rode alongside Set, silence settling between them as they made their way home to the palace. "I will become as strong as Mahaado so that I can serve the pharaoh in the future," Mana vowed.

"Perhaps we will both be reincarnated to serve him in the future," Set answered in a tease.

Mana frowned at his answer. "Mahaado will not be allowed to be reincarnated now that he fused his soul with his Ka." She looked at Set with such a fierce sobriety that it sent chills down his spine. "I too will fuse my spirit to my Ka when the time comes."

Set did not like the idea of Mana doing so. He knew that what she spoke was true. He would never again see Kisara in a future life now that her Ka and spirit had merged to protect him. However, he knew that he did not have to option of following that fate. "Very well, when the time comes, I will help you," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you," Mana whispered.


	8. Heart of the Cards 8

**Heart of the Cards: Chapter Eight**

"Yugi, thank goodness you're awake!" Téa exclaimed when he opened his eyes. He stared at her groggily, having a hard time readjusting to the fact that he had traveled three thousand years into the past. "What happened?"

"We were transported back into ancient Egypt," Yugi explained, feeling a strange hollowness now that the pharaoh no longer inhabited his body. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was there and conscious, with the exception of Kaiba. All those that had taken the field trip to Egypt held a haunted look in their eyes, they remembered.

Yugi stood and faced Bakura, who was still looking down at him from his higher vantage point. "Bakura, it is time you finished your business with Pharaoh Atem!"

Upon shouting the name of the pharaoh, the millennium puzzle around his neck began to glow and unlock, the key finally being revealed. After a blinding flash of light, standing in the middle of the room were the Thief Bakura, Pharaoh Atem, and a large shadow monster by the name of Zork.

Kaiba was the last one to his feet, having just returned to consciousness. He had one arm around his brother for support and the other around Serenity. Duke was standing at her side, not seeming too pleased that she was helping Kaiba stand. Kaiba's eyes focused on the center stage. "Atem, you must call forth the Egyptian god cards if you wish to defeat Zork and end this battle!"

"Yugi, aren't you going to do something?" Téa asked anxiously.

Yugi's brows furrowed, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to do anything. This was the pharaoh's battle after all. He looked down at the deck he was holding. Not all the players were here. He called forth the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. He glanced back up at Kaiba and wondered if he would call forth the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He did not.

The two magicians appeared simultaneously flanking the pharaoh as his three Egyptian gods loomed behind him.

"Bakura, I am sorry for the loss of your people. There is nothing I can do to set it right but I can not allow you to be the destruction of so many innocents," Atem called out. He united his god cards together. His magicians stood with their staffs in front of him defensively.

Zork sent a blast of power straight for him, but it was deflected by his loyal magicians, but they both vanished in the same move, a sacrifice to save the life of their pharaoh. Atem did not waste the advantage and used his god cards' combined power and annihilated Zork.

Bakura fell to his knees, "No."

Atem walked over to him and placed his hand upon his rival's shoulder. "It is over." Then the two vanished.

Joey was the first to speak. "What in the world happened?"

"Idiot," Kaiba sneered. "Obviously we were witness to the end of the battle that began three thousand years ago."

"But, that can't be it. It was over to fast," Joey argued.

Kaiba arched his brow at the blond haired man. "Most battles when facing the force of three infinitely powered god cards and two friends that gave up their souls to protect you end rather abruptly."

Kaiba gazed at Serenity, an odd look of affection seemed to be shared by the two of them, which made Joey begin to growl. Then Kaiba and his little brother left. Duke leaned down and whispered something to her, causing her to laugh softly.

Then of all things, the two of them held hands and left.

"What is going on?" Joey demanded. Yugi clapped his hand over his irate friend's shoulder and shrugged. "I give up; I never understand what's going on anyway."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

When Atem next opened his eyes he was in a world of darkness. Was this it? Was it over? He wasn't sure. It had seemed too easy, if one could consider three thousand years trapped in a puzzle and then the past year of facing challenge after challenge easy.

It was then that he realized he was not alone. Beside him he could hear soft breathing. Then he felt a warm body cling to him. "My prince!" Mana cried happily.

Atem was surprised and caught off balance. He toppled over and took the young woman with him. They fell to the ground in a pile, an experience he didn't mind too much given the situation. He felt a rush of affection for the woman. "Mana? Where are we?" He still couldn't see a thing.

"We are before the gate that leads to the next life," she explained. "Everyone is waiting!"

"I don't understand," Atem started but was cut off by the incessant tugging on his arm.

"Come! We've waited a long time for you to come!"

"But, how did you become a shadow monster?"

"Mahaado was not the only one who would sacrifice for you," Mana admonished.

He allowed her to pull him towards what appeared to be a faint light in the distance. He was pretty confident it wasn't there a few moments ago. "What was it like? To be a shadow monster?"

She paused in her steps. "I didn't remember my past life or anything," she began softly. "I felt my loyalty to you and the need to protect The Dark Magician. Those were really the only thoughts or feelings I possessed."

"How did you do it?"

"After Set and I rebuilt the kingdom I waited until I was at the peak of my abilities and then like Mahaado, I had merged my spirit with my Ka so that I might serve you when you needed me in the future."

They had become closer to the light and Atem could see his old friends, his priests and priestess of ancient Egypt. The stood waiting for him, happy to see him. Mahaado stood with an especially happy expression as he held out his arms.

Mana gave Atem a kiss on the cheek before launching herself at Mahaado. Atem watched in a mixture of awe and jealousy at seeing the two magicians reunited. Mahaado twirled Mana around in a circle and held her close to him. His arm was wrapped securely and possessively around her waist.

They looked back at the pharaoh and he could see a happy sparkle reflected in both of their eyes that he couldn't remember ever having seen when they were all alive.

Isis held out a royal robe for him and Atem slipped into it. "Welcome home Pharaoh," she greeted him. "Come, it is time for you to rest."

Atem looked around at his royal party. "But, are you not all reincarnated?" He saw a shimmering glow cast about each of them and super-imposed he saw who they would become in the future, three thousand years from then.

His biggest surprise came at seeing Mahaado and Mana. In their stead he saw the figures of Duke and Serenity. He shook his head and the vision was gone, replaced by the Egyptians he knew for so long.

High Priest Set, or perhaps Pharaoh Set, he wasn't sure which to refer to him. Stood before him, but he was older, a full grown man. "There will be plenty of time for that," he assured him.

**FIN**


End file.
